


angel demon ??

by hilson



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Death of Characters, Expect anything, M/M, Mental Torture, Spanking, any other sadistic and controlling behaviors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilson/pseuds/hilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>psycho Asami and his angel aki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Asami looked from his hiding place, he was there, his innocent angel; playing with no clue of the evilness that existed around him. The biggest, most dangerous was coming for his angel finally.  
He turned a murdeous gaze at the irresponsible human being calling itself, the mother of his angel. How could she be so reckless to let his angel play alone near the great forest, full of wild animals and other predators like himself. Didn't she sense it? well like every other normal human, susceptible to every danger. Never paying attention to the environment,; that's why predators like Asami where born to teach them.  
The young five year old boy heard some noise in a nearby bush, letting go of his blue ball he went to see what was making the noise, always as curious as a cat, though he was.just a tiny kitten. Crawling into the bush, he bumped his head into a warm solid wall; looking up the wall it was covered with a white shirt, following the wall upwards he saw yellow eyes looking down at him, he stayed still for awhile just staring into the most pretty eyes.  
Opening his mouth to talk, the stranger placed a finger on his lips.  
"Sssshhhh!" he whispered, then smiled at him, the boy nodded and smiled back.  
"Finally", Asami thought staring into hazel eyes, he had been wondering how to get the attention of his little angel, apparently he was not the only one feeling the force of attraction, see even the world knew to bring them together. He picked up the boy , kissing his forehead.  
"It'stime to go home."   
The boy just looked at him confused, as he headed towards the opposite direction of his home. However as he started out of the bushes, his angel put his hands around his neck, snuggling closer under his chin. Asami smiled holding his precious cargo tightly, his angel must have known, he didn't even struggle just got settled comfortably in his demon's hands.


	2. Chapter 2

He must have fallen asleep in the stranger's arms, looking around he was in an unfamiliar bed, it was huge and comfortable like sleeping on clouds with posts covered with red and black curtains, he loved red the color of blood, though his mother said it was a strange reason, the curtains had dragons and angels all over, around him were toys of angels and dragons with terrifying looks, however their scariness were neutralized by the beauty of the angels. clutching an angel to his chest he moved towards the edge of the bed. 

"Angel you are awake."

"Hmmmm, hello and Mr stranger..."

"it's Asami Ryuichi "

"Ryu-Chan, what time is it? mom will be angry if am late for dinner."

Asami smiled, he already loved his new nickname, it sounded divine coming from his angel's mouth.

"Don't worry about that, I bought pizza and pocky."

"Hooray! mom only gives me yucky greens. "

Taking the boy into his arms, carried him into the dining room, sat down with the boy on his lap, tied a napkin around his neck and started to feed him. 

"You know I can eat By myself, right?"

"As long as you are with me, you don't have to lift a finger to do anything, except when I tell you."

"That's being lazy, mom... "

"Your mom isn't here angel and her teaching will never matter again. "

"Why? "

"We'll talk later, eating first, open wide! "


	3. Chapter 3

Watching the news, he smirked listening to the fretting woman, makeup all over the face, she looked like a character from a horror movie. 

"Such a liar. "

The irresponsible woman was shading crocodile tears, claiming to have been playing with his angel in the park, only to turn for less than a minute and her baby was gone; she was pleading with the kidnapper to have mercy and return his boy, anyone who sees her boy to return him to his loving family, who miss him dearly, showing his angel's photo on the TV, Ryuichi couldn't believe the woman, first she had been doing a shoddy job of caring for his angel, and now she was plastering his face everywhere, exposing him to predators all over the world. Good thing he now had his demon to take care of him, and protect him from all evil, because he was worse than any. 

Switching off the Tv, he went into his bedroom, smiling as he looked at the angel currently occupying their bed, after dinner he had taken him for a bath, inspected his angel's body, when he reached to his virgin flower, his angel had shreak pushing him away. 

"Mom told me not to allow strangers to touch me in private places."

"Atleast she wasn't entirely useless, she was right but I am not a stranger, we have always been meant for each other, your body is mine and mine yours, angel. "

"I don't like it, mom said it's bad. "

"I already told you her teachings don't matter here, what about I let you touch mine and you let me touch yours."

"Mmmmm... okay, will it hurt? "

"I will never do anything to hurt you love, trust me. "

Running his hands on the precious hole, just for him, it was lovely pink and reacting to his caresses, twitching and trying to avoid the foreign contact; By the time he was done with it, it could be welcoming him, pulling him in and never letting go, however that could wait, he could take it slow, as he had promised he could never hurt him, only show him out of the world pleasure. Turning he knelt on the bathroom floor supporting his upper body on the edge of the bathtub, his angel didn't need anymore encouragement, he was upon him parting his ass cheeks to get to his target, shy fingers touched his hole, caressing it in a circular motion, Ryuichi couldn't help but moan it felt good, the pleasure went directly to his fuck, causing it to twitch as it tried to harden ; his curious angel couldn't let it end there, he just had to push his fingers in to explore more, his dick shot up hitting his stomach with force, cursing out loud he startled his angel who retreated as if burnt. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. "  
His angel said face hanged low, his voice sounding teary. 

"No angel, it was just too good, nothing you ever do will hurt me, you touch is always pleasure to me. "


End file.
